Charlie
Summary Charlie, otherwise known as the Darkness or the Night Monster, is a hostile damage source unseen to the player in-game. She only attacks when the character is in complete darkness. She is the secondary antagonist of Don't Starve and its DLCs and the main antagonist of Don't Starve Together. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Charlie, Darkness, Night Monster Origin: Don't Starve Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Darkness, Monster, previously Human Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher (Charlie became the owner of the Nightmare Throne, which gave power to Maxwell, which allowed him to create the Constant, which is referred to as a universe, and has a different time than the real world, the Nightmare Throne can link multiple worlds together) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Scaling to Maxwell, who can appear anywhere, even outside of the Constant, her special ability is omnipresence, she is pure darkness which exists everywhere) Combat Speed: Infinite (Beings of darkness existed in a void with no time in it as evidenced by time being different in the Constant due to Maxwell creating it, superior to other survivors like Maxwell and other Shadow Creatures) Reaction Speed: Infinite (Scaling to other her combat speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+, likely higher Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher (It's shown that nothing can destroy the Nightmare Throne) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Macroversal (Can affect other worlds) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghosts), Explosion Manipulation (Via Coconade), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Staff), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Staff), Power Nullification, Elasticity and Multiple Personalities (She's shown to have at least 2 personalities and stretch herself, as well as being able to free Wilson from the Nightmare Throne), Stealth Mastery (Bush Hat makes survivors undetectable), Afterimage Creation (Scaling to survivors, who can create afterimages via crafting), Social Influencing (Scaling to other survivors, who can feed Pigs to make them get in their side, even when they are already agressive against the survivor, One-man Band can befriend multiple Pigs or Bunnymen instantly), Power Absorption and Aura (Can channel the power of the universe or absorb the power of the heavens, absorbed Wilson's energy, which created an aura that exploded, absorbed a portal), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Scaling to Maxwell, who has the knowledge to make an interdimensional portal, can create portals to other places of the Constant), Magic (All survivors can make magical items), Resurrection (Meat Effigies resurrect the survivor if they were to die, Life Giving Amulet resurrects survivors after death, when the user of the Nightmare Throne dies, this one will resurrect), Madness Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Sealing and Immortality (Types 1 and 7, Dying makes characters come back as ghosts, which reduces the sanity of other survivors, the Nightmare Throne prevents the user from aging, once the user is free, they will immediately age all of the time spent in the Throne, Maxwell claims he was an eternity sitting on the Throne, whoever kills the owner of the Throne will be forced to sit on it next, without a chance to escape), Sleep Inducement (Pan Flute makes anyone in the area fall asleep), Age Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (Via Applied Horticulture), Logic Manipulation (As she can create cold fire or darkness that generates light), Dimensional Storage (Scaling to Krampus), Damage Reduction (Night Armor absorbs most of the damage taken), Healing (Bat Bat can drain life of an enemy and give it to the user, multiple food items incease health), Heat Manipulation (Chilled Amulet can decrease body temperature), Burrowing, BFR and Spatial Manipulation (Type 1, Telelocator Staff can teleport beings to random locations, Wagstaff indicates how it can bend space, can merge with the ground and pull beings to another dimension), Earthquake Creation (Scaling to the Antlion and the Queen Womant), 4th Wall Breaking (Knows when the player isn't playing the game), Summoning (Old Bell can summon Big Foot), Enhanced Senses (Scaling to other survivors, who can feel magic), Weather Manipulation (Dripple Pipes generate rain or snow, Volcano Staff can make fire rain, having control of the Constant would make her have control over weather states), Energy Projection (Pugalisk Wand can fire hypnotic rays), Magnetism Manipulation (Lazy Forager allows the survivors to automatically collect items nearby), Teleportation (Via Lazy Explorer), Damage Transferal (Can make damage be sent into another dimension), Light Manipulation (Magiluminescence automatically generates light), Mass Manipulation (Construction Amulet ignores the conservation of mass to half what's needed to craft), Deconstruction and Limited Time Manipulation (Via Deconstruction Staff, it can reverse time on an object), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (By eating a Volt Goat Chaud-Froid, his attacks become electrical and they induce paralysis, can summon lightning via The End is Nigh), Statistics Amplification (Eating food with Chili Flakes increases damage by 20%, Walking Cane increases speed by 25%), Wind Manipulation (Sail Stick redirects winds to be in the survivor's favour, Howling Conch starts strong winds, Weather Pain creates tornados), Animal Manipulation (Bee Mines send bees to the opponent), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Spear), Cosmic Awareness and Death Manipulation (Is aware of everything happening in the Constant, such as the survivors killing the Fuelweaver, proven by how Charlie interferes and leaves a rose behind, which immediately killed him), Forcefield Creation (Thulecite Crown makes survivors get a forcefeld that prevents all damage), Transmutation and Creation (Lunar Experiment lets survivors change items or mobs to lunar counterparts, created some stairs and transmutated her decorations), Rock Manipulation (Can summon meteors), Petrification (Via Petrifying Tome), Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Technological Manipulation and Circadian Manipulation (Maxwell used the Nightmare Throne's power to create the Constant, survivors can grant life to Houndius Shootius, created the Iron Hulk), Time Manipulation (Time is different in the Constant, which indicates it was created by the user of the Nightmare Throne), Knowledge Manipulation (Maxwell gave Wilson the knowledge to make an interdimensional portal), Size Manipulation and Astral Projection (Maxwell's face is shown on an ethereal form in the real world, can project herself in the sky), Dream Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can affect and interact with transdimensional weaponry, created the Dark Sword which manifests dreams into reality), Acausality (Type 3, created technology in a temporal displacement), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, can completely reduce one's sanity to 0), Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation (As the Throne created Maxwell's Door, which defies fundamental physical laws), Invulnerability and Disarming (Can't get physically hurt, the weapon used to try it will be dropped, Vortex Cloak absorbs all of the damage that isn't from dark creatures), Empathic Manipulation and Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Can create physical manifestations of feelings such as courage to prevent fear), Night Vision and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Living Artifact grants night vision and immunity to these effects, can come back unharmed after being frozen), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Obsidian Armor grants immunity to fire), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can be shocked with almost no effects), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Can still act perfectly normal even while completely insane), Resistance to Water Manipulation (Fish Cordon Bleu makes survivors immune to wetness), Nonexistent Physiology, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Erasure, Void Manipulation, Resistance to Life Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Summoning, (Type 2, scaling to other survivors, who can easily kill Crawling Horrors, which completely disappear the moment they die, beings made of darkness in the verse are concepts due to only existing once the survivors get insane, which makes them an aspect of the imagination, Shadow Creatures are also voids as they existed in one, as well as darkness directly being referred to as nothingness, the Nightmare Throne is also made of darkness, Charlie has negative life and sanity, cannot be spawned, cannot be attacked in any way even by survivors who can attack nonexistant beings) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Via being omnipresent, she also seems to know everything happening within the Constant) Weaknesses: Light might make her unable to interfere, although this only happens few times since she is surrounded by light most of the time Explanations Charlie scales to the survivors and their haxes and items due to the Nightmare Throne creating everything within the Constant, thus she should have the capabilities of these as well Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Don't Starve Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Users Category:Age Users Category:Plant Users Category:Logic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Earth Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Animal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Size Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Characters